


I Think I'm

by ClawR (BeatriceEagle)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/pseuds/ClawR
Summary: What does it mean to be whatever you are?General Star Trek fanvid to "Human" by Daughter.





	I Think I'm

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to [AurumCalendula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula) for the beta!
> 
> Video contains one shot of a character contemplating suicide (no suicide occurs), as well as some general Star Trek-level violence.


End file.
